Julia Lepetit
Julia Lepetit (English Pronunciation: /'dʒu.li.ə lɛ.pə'tit/ French Pronunciation: /ʒul'ja lə.pə'ti/) was merely the Head Illustrator and Managing Editor of Dorkly and a regular guest on the show, but as of the 22nd August 2018, is a full time Drawfee-er!. With her appearance on "Special Guest - DRAWMBAT", Julia became the first of many guests to feature on the show, and I love her. She doesn't seem to have an office rival yet, thus making her and Jake the only people who haven't battled someone in a "Rivals Battle" video. Julia's drawings have mostly been video-game or anime related, with Link from "The Legend of Zelda" being showcased on many different occasions. She is also well known for vandalising Jacob's drawings with anthropomorphic baguettes, this is likely because of her frenchness. Her Pokemon drawings are often the most terrifying and inconsistent with the source, since she never played the games. One of her drawings ("Spheal" - Drawing Pokémon from Memory) went kind of viral on the channel, being talked about in many other episodes. When you look for "Spheal" on Google Images you don't just get the Pokémon Spheal, but also her creation. Julia has a trend of unintentionally creating borderline demonic beings, a prime example of this being "Spheal". Other examples include "Shuckle", "Machamp", and that cute dog murder thing from the dramatic lighting tutorial. Also I love her. Every year a "Draw Julia" day is held on a currently unspecified day in the Drawfee office. However, it has been stated that you can make any day a "Draw Julia" day. Mentioned in the episode: Julia's Adventures Abroad - DRAWFEE BREAK . Quotes *'Jacob, you have made me so proud.' *'Absolutely not.' *'I think there should be a reason behind this.' *'Not sure what this is supposed to be yet, but it is something.' *'Nathan, I really like this drawing.' *'I'm crying (again)!' *'I think I blacked out.' *'Sonic has big hands' *'Hot Topic!' *”I think our talk later is just going to be a murder.” *"If I was allowed to have flesh I wouldn't have given him business attire!" Trivia * Her favorite Pokémon is Cubone. * Has a kickass bow, which she brought to the office one day. * Likes to go survivalist camping (soon in a jungle). * Great at drawing handsome man faces. * Birthday: March 12th. * Speaks French and English. * Was born deaf. * Likes Blazers. * Has three tattoos: a triforce, a design drawn by Phillip Pullman in one of the His Dark Materials books, and a patriarchal cross. She recently got another one on her shoulder, a subtle line representing where Joan de Arc got shot. * She '''is '''the monster mom. * Loves The Hunchback of Notre Dame. * She hates the word "daddy" * She built a whole actual boat with her very cool dad * I love her * She has a dog called Scout, which she brought to the office one day and made Jake the happiest man alive. * Her dad lost a fight against a goose one time. * She enjoys the Pokemon, Snorunt. * She and Nathan share over 23,798 youtube subscribers Category:People